


Gay Or European？

by JoanneM104



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneM104/pseuds/JoanneM104
Summary: Harry Potter成了朋友们的简易法庭里的被告。





	Gay Or European？

**Author's Note:**

> #麻瓜大学AU #Drarry无差 #戏剧社社长德，话剧社社长哈 #沙雕？

“时机近了——近得让人血脉喷张！”Harry故意将手里厚厚一摞传单砸到桌上，试图让沉闷的响声如同重鼓般击打在面前办公桌旁一脸百无聊赖围坐着的人们心尖。

“纳威！”Harry伸出手臂，摊开的掌心对着正对面空座，隔空勾勒出一个毕加索式的人形，双眼饱含悲痛，语气沉痛地继续道：

“他去世的时机正是天意，深受人民爱戴的副社长，这就是我们一直等待的信号！”

“纳威死了？！”迪恩终于舍得从掌上游戏机中抬起头，也是唯一一个真正参与这场“特别研讨会”的人。

Harry给了迪恩一个赞扬的眼神，并推翻了过去的想法。决定如果自己退位了，对方或许比罗恩更有能力胜任社长一职。

“没呢，”罗恩趁机抢了刚刚掉落的橙装，惹来迪恩不满的叫唤，根本懒得看白板前自己最好的哥们儿一眼，“他不就摔了条腿吗，除非新鲜的骨折也能引起某种病变和感染。”

“听！我！说！同志们呐！”Harry一个个抽掉社员们面前的游戏机、红色马克笔、智能手机和织到一半的毛衣？

它露出来的针头刺了进Harry手心，在那里留下一个红彤彤的凹陷，他抽着气看过去，撞上赫敏抱怨的瞪视，好像他才是那个刺伤了她毛线的人。

“你们问:我们的政策是什么？我要说，我们的政策就是用我们的全部能力，用上帝所给予我们的全部力量，同一个在人类黑暗悲惨的罪恶史上所从未有过的穷凶极恶的暴徒进行战争。这就是我们的政策。

“你们问:我们的目标是什么？我可以用一个词来回答:胜利一一不惜一切代价，去赢得胜利;无论多么可怕，也要赢得胜利，无论道路多么遥远和艰难，也要贏得胜利。

“因为没有胜利，就不能生存。大家必须认识到这一点:没有胜利，就没有死亡诗社的存在，就没有死亡诗社所代表的一切——”

“暴政。”赫敏打断了Harry激情澎湃的演讲。

他悄悄松了口气，内心非常感激，因为他已经背不住后面的内容了。

“对，”Harry点头附和，语气还是十分慷慨激昂，“我们要推翻Draco Malfoy在戏剧社的暴政！”

“你背错词了，Harry，”赫敏还是一脸冷淡，她是被Harry拖进这个社团的，用150件织给流浪动物关爱中心的毛衣作为条件，Harry半个月前就应该交货了，想到这儿她更加不爽，觉得就是在浪费时间，“要是丘吉尔当年也这样，那他的《铁血泪》还会这么经典吗？”

“我听说，他是在拉屎的时候写出来这份稿子的。”西莫盖好手里绿色马克笔的笔帽，很满意自己刚完成的巨作。

“那是另一份吧？”罗恩努力翻阅脑海中为数不多的资料，那是第一次开会的内容，就像每学期第一节课，他按理来说听得足够多。

“有差别吗？”迪恩插话，跟着欣赏西莫刚刚画的纳粹德国制服版Harry，竖了个拇指。

“你说得对，”罗恩实在想不起来，那天吃的蓝莓马芬是他唯一的记忆点，“我觉得这社团没什么意义啊，老兄。”

“————”Harry整张脸都涨成深红色，脖子上的青筋根根暴现，翡翠色的瞳孔里熊熊燃烧着怒火。

就在即将爆发前，终于从前几夜通宵赶稿的疲惫中悠悠转醒的金妮看了眼白板上的行程安排，朝火山口空投了三颗装满干粉灭火剂的导弹：“我们是下周五举行户外活动吗？”

“对。”Harry递给金妮一个相当温柔的眼神，他巴不得现在就绿了迪恩，和这位体贴优秀又迷人的女士结婚。他是GAY又怎样，他不在乎，他愿意。

想到这儿他走过去牵起金妮的手，深情款款地开口：“虽然想到您疯疯癫癫的哥哥，和愚不可及的男友，您不太上流的社会阶层，将给我、给我的家庭带来多少的麻烦，但允许我告诉您，我已经不可抑止狂热地爱上了您。请允许我请求您成为我的妻子。”

金妮无动于衷，甚至连眼睛都没眨一下：“你是GAY，Harry。你最好是，不然今天就是‘即将死去的男孩’诞生的第一天。”

“我——”Harry正准备不知廉耻的反驳，背后火辣辣的感觉提醒了他刚刚得罪的人们其实就在现场。

他立刻起身，松开金妮：“你说得对，我是GAY，GAY得不能再GAY的那种GAY。”

“看得出来你很开心。”赫敏举起干草叉戳进Harry的胸膛。

“所以——”罗恩终于通过白板上书写好的东西跟上进度了，一直都写的清清楚楚，他原来居然没发现，“我们究竟为什么要扮成小丑去看演出？”

“因为Draco Malfoy患有Coulrophobia。

”赫敏回答，已经拿回自己的毛衣继续编织起来了。

“啥？”迪恩刚被金妮安抚好，明目张胆接着打游戏，料定Harry不敢再抢他的东西。

“小丑恐惧症。”屋子里另一个聪明姑娘接话，读出自己刚刚在笔记本敲敲打打的成果：牛津词典官方注释。

“还有这种病症？”罗恩一脸不相信，Draco Malfoy又不是五岁小孩。

“还有蜘蛛恐惧症呢。”金妮挖苦道。

罗恩闻言吓了一跳，又很快装作无常，抓抓脖子掩饰。

“就是这个！”Harry用如获至宝的眼神盯着罗恩，“我们到时候可以围着他念‘小丑’。”

“所以，我们为什么要这样？”这回轮到西莫不理解了，那个剧场又大又不通风，每次穿T恤他都能汗流浃背，要是扮成小丑，他能在初冬中暑了去。

“因为Harry和Malfoy曾经‘交往过甚’。”赫敏划开Harry的肚皮，搅动着他全纠结成团的内脏。

“还有这档事？！”西莫来劲了，这可是违反社规第一条第四例、第二条第三例、第五条第七例和第九条第二例的“叛社重罪”啊，按道理是要花钱请一整队最高规格的脱衣舞娘去给斯内普庆生的。

“那是在一年前的秋天，刚刚举行完迎新仪式以后的事……”赫敏清清嗓子，将那段从未被提起过的伤心回忆娓娓道来，其余人则架住了试图阻止的Harry。

“当时我已经报名了联盟学生会、往生教、一个铁钳的使命还——总之，就是我正在寻找有没有在周四晚上或是周六上午举行社团活动的媒体或出版类社团……”

“周六上午？不把人当人了吗？”罗恩终于忍不住吐槽出声，被金妮捂住了嘴，他看向正被自己捂着嘴含糊不清叫唤着的囚徒，朝金妮手心吐了口口水，便被一脸厌恶的妹妹惊叫着松开了。

女人就是麻烦，他想到，颇为得意的继续在唾沫轰炸中死死捂住Harry的嘴：“继续。”

“当时的戏剧社有迎新表演，你们记得吧？搞了个花车在校园里游行。我被那四个姑娘的歌舞吸引了，就跟着看了一会儿，直到临近谢幕——”

“果酱女郎不是他们的开场表演吗？”罗恩又打断了她。他有点见不得赫敏老是说假话，一副很清高的样子，呸呸呸。

“你关于‘中国医学著作《本草纲目》’的论文写了多少了，罗恩？”赫敏问道。

“您请继续，女士。”罗恩立马狗腿起来，要不是身负禁锢Harry的重任，他就要去亲吻赫敏的鞋尖了。有脑子的人都知道跟斯内普的“课外辅导”比起来，这顶多算学前班的操作。

“我看到Harry偷偷摸摸爬进花车，当时Malfoy演的那个角色正在表演，下一秒他整个人就从站台上消失不见了。

“大家都不知道怎么回事，我想这份稿子能作为我敲响校园报的金砖，所以我就趁着骚乱走得特别近——

“根据我和其他两人的观察。进去的通道被锁死了，里面传来各种各样的响动，还有他们俩的闷哼和呻吟。”

“Malfoy是GAY？！”罗恩再次打断了她，连忙捂住自己的嘴，自身难保的他没注意到手下的囚犯停止了挣扎。

“我还从没想过——”赫敏意外地露出赞许的眼神，点点头，“他很有可能是！”

“万一他们俩在打架呢？比如…”西莫思考着措辞，“呃，他因为被Harry动手动脚了，气不过所以才——？”

“Harry哪是那种人。”迪恩替自己的朋友辩解着。

“你忘记他怎么对你女朋友的了？”金妮看热闹不嫌事大，和赫敏交换了一个眼神。

“Harry，你这小人！”迪恩立刻对着他们肆无忌惮讨论着的当事人开炮——末了还不忘确定对方确实还没有反抗能力。

“总之，同志们，准备开庭——”赫敏站在桌子最前方，擦去白板上的内容，用白板擦敲了敲桌子。

大家热烈响应。

将Harry绑在缺席了的纳威的座位上，堵住嘴巴，再通通跑回自己的座位坐好。

“一号证人，请发言。”赫敏指着罗恩开口，对金妮点点头，新任记事员立刻开始完成任务。

“有一次，是在食堂。我和Harry在吃饭，他看到Malfoy进来了——那个公子哥平常可不来这种地方——一下就呆住了。我原以为他是身为社长，凝聚了我们所有成员对于资产阶级的愤恨，才会有那样的表现。现在，我觉得事情并不简单，他很有可能看上Malfoy了，因爱生恨才有这番表现。”

“发言完毕请说‘我的发言完毕了’。”赫敏举起白板擦补充。

“我的发言完毕了。”罗恩点点头。

“二号证人，请发言。”赫敏扫了眼金妮的屏幕，露出欣慰的表情，觉得自己在校园法律科普版面那把交椅的继承人终于出现了。

“我冷静的想了一下。觉得Harry没有那样做，”迪恩清清嗓子，声音里底气不是很足，“首先，我们都知道他对戏剧、舞台剧和歌舞电影的热爱。你们记得他的梦话都是在唱Le trublion*（出自《摇滚莫扎特》，不知道这首译名是什么）吗？

“其次。我们虽然是叫做死亡诗社，其实就是另一个没有彩排地点和经费的戏剧社，我们的音响还在上次汽水节的时候摔烂了。

“所以我认为Harry是对Malfoy怀恨在心的。毕竟，一个不能参加艺术表演的GAY，听起来有点太惨了……”

迪恩正准备坐下，得到了赫敏的皱眉的表情，他立刻重新站直。补充：

“我的发言完毕了。”

“你说的很好，提供了另一种思路。将问题产生的根源引导到了除性向以外的部分，”赫敏点点头，“三号证人，请发言。”

“对不住了，Harry。”西莫似乎要爆的是猛料，这个开头让在场的所有人兴奋不已。

“其实Harry原来曾经递过一次戏剧社的加入申请。以我的名义，他说要是以他自己的名字去递的话很可能无法成功。

“我当初觉得他身为曾经的格兰芬多戏剧社的金牌男主，会和斯莱特林出身的Malfoy有摩擦是肯定的事。或许他想直接用表演打动社员，好趁机篡位……

“现在结合过去一年发生的事。我觉得，是我太单纯了。他要的不是篡位，他要的是直接打倒自己家族商业上的死对头！不然你想想，一个公子哥能自降身份和我们这些人做朋友吗？他就是个彻头彻尾的骗子！”

“……不要再和你妈一起看肥皂剧了，西莫。”赫敏总结道。

这时在座位那头上的Harry剧烈挣扎起来，对着西莫一通嗷嗷。

“哦，”罗恩点点头，“他说‘是我好心好意帮你隐瞒了你用烟花炸掉了我们音响的事，没想到你是这样的白眼狼’。你们还有这一出？”

“你……”赫敏本想问罗恩他是怎么听懂的，后来想想算了。

“我可以发言吗？”一直安静记录的金妮这回开口了。

“当然。”赫敏接过笔记本，打量着屏幕，对对方的细致和思维活跃印象深刻。

“大家都知道。我和Harry在高一的时候差点有过一段，不过因为——想当然的原因——他是GAY。自然是没有什么后续发展。”

“什么？！”所有人异口同声。西莫很后悔自己居然跟一个单纯的骗子道歉。

“你们不知道吗？这不重要，现在我们都长大了，过去的事就应该留在过去。

我的观点有两个。

其一，Harry和Malfoy曾经有过一段。他游行时是想去找Malfoy复合的，但被拒绝了。因爱生恨，利用了我们格兰芬多人的热情和信任，组建了这个社团。你们知道他曾经要叫它‘邓布利多军’吗？然后我们自我介绍的时候就得说：‘你好，我们是邓布利多军的。’

“Harry！”所有人朝Harry不满地叫了一句。

“其二，是Malfoy让他变成GAY的。因为我曾经好多次在高中的时候看到他们俩厮混，一开始还是吵架，后来就偷偷摸摸不知道去哪里做什么事了。我的理智让我没有跟踪下去，但我立志成为一名战地记者的愿望让我不能也不该就这么停下。

然后……我看到他们俩接吻了。我的发言完毕了。”金妮说着坐下，喝了口水。

没有人，甚至连赫敏都忘了接话，完全沉浸在刚刚的情色野史里无法回神，觉得自己以后在餐桌上谈论的资本已经超越那些无知学子们一个仙女星系那么多的等级了。

“唔唔唔唔唔唔唔唔！”此时Harry剧烈的挣扎在寂静的室内就变得格外明显了。

终于再凳脚又一次擦过地板发出刺耳声响以后，西莫受不了了，一个箭步冲过去扯下了Harry嘴里的白布。

“你、你们——”Harry喘着粗气，本来想好的咒骂现在一个字也说不出来，“水！”

罗恩将金妮的水喂给了Harry，得到迪恩十分不赞成的眼神。

“我、我——”Harry喝完还是支支吾吾的，一副哮喘犯了的样子。

“被告，”赫敏起身打开黑色马克笔，举高到白板的左上角，“你可以开始发言了。”

TBC？

——————————————————————————

碎碎念：

天知道我本来想写精神病AU的。


End file.
